The Sohma Family Secrets
by haruyukikyo
Summary: The deepest secrets of the Sohma family is revealed as Honda Tohru comes to learn of the family curse.. Find out what the Sohma's were really feeling at this time.
1. Chapter 1

Dear diary, today after having a delightful breakfast of leek cooked in chicken intestines, I suddenly found Shigure doing something pervy with a girl that's in my school, Honda Tohru. I told him to eff off, and wondered what he was saying anyway, but more importantly I was wondering what the heck Miss. Honda was doing in our house in the first place. I offered to walk with her, and then she pulled a face and looked as if she was constipated. Anyways, after a day of school Shigure and I went out to eat, and on the way back home we found Miss. Honda.. in a tent? I thought 'WTFIGO?' and Shigure started laughing, while I just stood there with a emotionless face because that shows how much of a mystery boy I am ~ So, we decided to invite Miss. Honda to our house and asked why she was in that tent, and blah blah blah, didn't really listen, we said that she'd have to stay in our house because obviously she couldn't live in that tent like a hobo, right?

Dear diary, today TOHRU FRICKIN' HONDA FOUND OUT ABOUT OUR FAMILY CURSE. THAT SON OF A DONKEY CALLED KYO HAD TO FRICKIN' BUMP INTO HER AND POOF. THERE'S A CAT. THEN THE KLUTZ BUMPS INTO ME AND SHIGURE, SO NOW WE ALL POOFED INTO OUR ZODIAC FORMS. YEAHHH. SO NOW SHE KNOWS. AND GUESS WHAT? AKITO IS LETTING HER STAY WITH US. WHUTEVER. I'M TOTALLY HAVING A B.F. (What's a B.F? It's a bitch fit!) YEAH, BUT I'M STILL KEEPING MY COOL, MYSTERIOUS, LOOK ON MY FACE BUT INSIDE, I'M HAVING A TOTAL B.F.


	2. Chapter 2

Kyo Sohma's Diary Entry.

Dear diary,

Today I decided to go back to the pervert dog's house and beat that damn rat! But, before I did, I slyly snuck into the back and quickly used the toilet, 'cuz I really needed it after eatin' some of that nasty food that Shishou cooked. So, when I went in the bathroom, by the toilet was a bowl of… Leeks and chicken intestines? I was thinking… 'WTFIGO?' Seriously? Did someone eat that while they were on the toilet or something? Nasty. Anyways, when I finished my private business in the toilet I snuck outside, climbed up the roof and jumped right through there to make an entrance, and clenched my fist, ready to beat that rat's ass.. but then suddenly, some chick from behind bumps into me and then I turn into a freakin' cat! She totally did this weird confusion dance and kept throwing me about, and then before I knew it Yuki and Shigure were in their zodiac forms too! What the heck was she doing in the house anyway? Such a klutz too. So, anyways, after all that poofing into a cat, and then getting naked stuff happened, Shigure explained about the family curse. I swear Yuki looked like he was constipated or like he was having some sort of spasm. But anyways, they all got me pretty pissed off, and what was that girl thinking..? Year of the cat fan club? What a sore loser.

I CBA to write anymore.

Akito Sohma's diary entry.

Dear diary,

Today having another sick day of throwing up and constant diarrhoea, Shigure decided to show his ass at the main house. I was in the toilet for a reeeaal long time so I made him stand outside the toilet door and tell me whatever he wanted to say. So, he tells me that some girl called Honda Tohru found out about the family curse, and expected me to decide whether or not she should keep her memories. WELL, isn't that lovely to decide while I had exploding constant diarrhoea. I told him that the chick could continue to live with him and Yuki, and that Kyo can start going to the same school as Yuki. Eh, I was bored and had nothing to do, so why not play around with them? I could make that Honda Tohru girl cry so much that she'd want her memories erased.. Oh yeah baby. Anyway, when I got out of the toilet I whipped Shigure's butt and saw his butt wobble. I thought.. 'WTFIGO?' and then he left crying, while singing some corny song that went like 'Let it shine, let it shine, let it shine..' You know, that crap you hear from little sad-ass kids.


End file.
